


Three Little Piggies

by Rhinozilla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Operation Levity, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinozilla/pseuds/Rhinozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the piggies were brought to the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Piggies

There were three distinct sounds coming from that silver truck as the team returned to the prison from the supply run.

Most distinctly was the sound of Sasha laughing. Not chuckling with mild amusement, not giggling from one well timed joke, but full-body, gasping laughter, causing her to fall out of the driver’s seat more than climb out. The red of her face told Carol that she had been laughing like that for a while.

The second sound after that was the dissonant harshness of Daryl cursing. This was followed by the visual of Daryl rolling himself out of the bed of the truck. Not climbing out, but rolling the length of his body over the rim above the tire. He landed on one foot, knocked his hip against the bumper, and staggered away from the truck, cradling his left arm to his chest and shaking his other right hand as though he’d burned it.

Sasha was in tears from laughing so hard, clinging onto the nearby wall to stay on her feet. Daryl glared daggers at her and kept swearing.

“What happened?” Carol asked, torn between a smile at Sasha’s mirth and concern at what she now saw were red bruises rising fast on Daryl’s arms and hands.

Glenn climbed out of the driver’s side of the green Tucson, which had pulled in ahead of the truck, along with Maggie and Rick. They all looked equally amused.

“We found a farm,” Glenn informed, squinting one eye against the sunlight as Maggie and Rick moved toward the bed of the pickup. “There were still animals living there. Not a lot but…Maggie said they were healthy, so we brought back what we could catch.”

Carol raised an eyebrow at “could catch,” then registered the entire team’s muddy and grass-stained persons.

Then the third sound registered: the squealing of pigs.

Carol, Tyreese, and Carl all froze when they heard the noise, but then Carl bolted forward to see for himself.

“Pigs?!”

“Damn, fucking dick shit!” Daryl was winding down in his raving off to the side.

“I’ll get Hershel,” Tyreese said. Then, “Sasha, pipe down,” but he was laughing at her laughing.

Maggie was instructing Rick on how to handle what Carol saw were three very young piglets in the bed of the truck.

“There was plenty of room in the cars,” Carol folded her arms, looking at Daryl. “Did he misbehave or something?”

“They’ve gone feral,” Sasha managed to explain, holding her sides as she got her breath back, still snorting every few breaths. “Kept trying to jump out the back while we were driving. Somebody had to stay back there with them.”

“How come you got to kill that damn bird and I had to sit through that?” Daryl barked.

“I don’t fuck with geese!” Sasha snapped. “Pigs just bite you; geese will break your arm.”

Carol covered her mouth with her hand to smother the smirk. “They bit you? They’re just baby pigs.”

“Jesus!” Rick abruptly dropped out of sight, locked in combat with one of the angry little pigs.

Beside him, Maggie had another pig in a very firm grasp, and she looked down at the distressing Rick with a flat expression.

“What’s wrong with them?” Carl asked, also nonchalantly not assisting his fallen father, who continued to wrestle around trying to keep a hold of the piglet.

“Nothing serious,” Maggie replied. “We’ll just have to domesticate them.”

“And make a pen,” Glenn mused aloud, scratching his chin.

Hershel and Beth emerged from the cellblock. Hershel was moving slow as he adjusted to the new prosthetic leg that they’d brought him, but Beth bolted from his side when she saw the animals.

“Piggies!”

“Help!” Rick continued to flail on the ground.

With a sigh, the teenager reached down, relieved the poor man of the pig, and mimicked the controlling grip that Maggie had adopted. The pig bucked a few times, but the grip was solid. Rick sat up and stared slack jawed at the two Greenes, his face reddening at how easy they were making it look.

“What have we got here?” Hershel smiled, peering over at the remaining pig in the bed of the truck.

Carol, still forcibly smoothing her smile flat, looked at Daryl. “You okay?”

Daryl’s expression was sour, and he was inspecting the angry bruises littering his arm. “Bacon ain’t worth this.”


End file.
